guerra de seduccion
by Ishizu14
Summary: voy a yami y yugi le encanta los juegos y mas si son peligrosos pero que haran cuando este juego se vuelva en su contra?
1. un nuevo juego

Yami y yugi se encontraban jugando "tranquilamente" en su habitación verdad o reto pero de una manera peligrosa, ya que estaban utilizando magia el juego consistía, que a cada verdad o reto cumplido el piso se mantenía estable y cada mentira o reto incumplido el piso se desmorona un poco, ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer pero debes en cuando flaqueaban.

Bien Yami ¿verdad o reto?-dijo yugi de forma picara

Verdad – dijo Yami seguro de que al final ganaría

Dime ¿Quién te gusta?-dijo yugi desafiándolo

Pues… me gusta tea – dijo Yami seguro de sí mismo, eso era cierto o eso creía el

MmmM… está bien pregunta- dijo Yami dándole el turno

Yami iba a hablar cuando de repente se le cruza una idea por la mente y formula su pregunta

Dime yugi ¿me amas?, yugi se sonrojo por la pregunta pero con toda seguridad responde

No claro que no – dijo yugi tranquilamente

¡Perfecto!- dijo Yami al escuchar la respuesta, sonrió satisfecho. Yami detuvo el juego y todo volvió a la normalidad, luego se acerca y le dice a su hikari

Yugi te propongo un nuevo juego veras esto es muy fácil ya que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro, se trata de que nos seduzcamos mutua mente y el primero que diga "te amo" pierde ¿aceptas?- dijo Yami levantando una ceja esperando su respuesta

Yugi estaba sorprendido por tal propuesta pero seguro de que no perdería, lo mira retadoramente y dice

Acepto – ambos se estrecharon las manos y piensa al unísono "comienza el juego"

Al día siguiente Yami estaba preparando la tina con agua caliente y sales aromáticas de jazmín y rosas, las favoritas de su hikari, ya con todo listo fue a ver si había despertado pero se encontraba dormido con la boca entreabierta y en se eso Yami se le ocurrió una idea, Yami se fue acerando a su hikari y se sentó a su lado luego comenzó a acariciarlo y por último se acercó a su rostro y le dio un apasionado beso, poco a poco yugi fue despertando y correspondiendo el beso, una vez que el aire reclamo presencia se separaron y sonrieron maliciosamente

Ven acompáñame a darme un baño- dijo Yami muy seductoramente y agarrándolo de la mano para guiarlo

Claro con mucho gusto- dijo yugi guiñándole un ojo

Los dos entraron al baño, yami comienza a desvestirse muy despacito para que yugi se deleitara con su cuerpo, yugi sí que lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba ver ese cuerpo digno de un dios desnudo ante él, esa piel morena tersa y suave como la seda quería tocarla, su torso ligeramente marcado por los ejercicios diarios, sus brazos delgados y fuertes, todo eso para él y solo para el nadie más sabia de este juego, poco a poco observo como el faraón se sumergía en la tina ve que el faraón lo mira retadoramente y le dice

¿Te quedaras ahí parado viéndome? No me digas que eres un cobarde- dijo Yami esperado que este hiciera algo

Yugi por fin reacciono y mirando a yami a los ojos le dijo

Yo no soy ningún cobarde, ya verás- dijo sonriendo, comenzó a desvestirse igual de despacio que yami y acercándose a la tina, yami estaba viendo muy detenidamente su cuerpo le divertía este juego sonrió mientras observaba como yugi se desnudaba se lamio los labios, pronto seria de el ese cuerpo de ángel, esa piel blanca como la nieve, suave y delicada para él era como estar frente a la cosa mas hermosa que creo ra para el, en el fondo agradecía a su padre por esto. Una vez yugi se metió en la bañera el juego comenzó

Ven acércate mas, yo no muerdo o por lo menos no mucho-dijo yami sonriéndole juguetonamente

Yugi se acercó y miro al faraón de forma picara, luego lo tomo de la barbilla y le planto un beso castro en los labios paso sus manos por el cuello de yami y lo pego mas a él, al faraón le gusto e hizo el beso mas apasionado, yami mordió un poco los labios de yugi para que abriera la boca a lo que yugi respondió gustoso, yami y yugi estaban explorando la boca de el otro grabándose su sabor , buscando a su compañera de baile para esta danza ardiente pero el aire reclamo acto de presencia los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y yami dijo

Bien hecho ahora es mi turno-dijo yami bajando hasta cuello de yugi y comenzándolo a besar, moder y lamer dejando un rastro de marcas muy rojas, yugi no hacia otra cosa más que suspirar le agradaba esa sensación en su cuello

Ahhh…yami…ahhh –dijo yugi mientras acariciaba la espalda de su yami

Yugi-dijo el faraón quería seguir oyéndolo le gustaba oírlo quería hacerlo gemir de placer, yami dejo su cuello y tras sus pezones, comenzó a mamarlos igual que un bebe, mientras con la otra estimulaba el otro pezón

Ahhhhhh…ya…mi…ahhhhhh- yugi estaba gimiendo como un loco quería mas y mas, lo quería todo, pero él no quería ser el único que recibiera placer así que bajo su mano hasta el miembro de yami y comenzó a masajearlo , yami al sentir la mano de su hikari en su miembro comenzó a gemir

Yugi…ma…mas…ra…rápido-dijo yami que sentía que iba a explotar

Como usted ordene, mi faraón- yugi aumento la velocidad más y más rápido, yami se sentía que estaba en el cielo con el más hermoso de los ángeles

Yu…gi… me…v…voy…a…ahhhhhh… correr- dijo yami dejando su semilla en manos de su hikari, yugi saco rápidamente su mano del agua y vio aquel liquido blanquisio cubrir su mano, lo acerco a su rostro y lo lamio en toda su extensión, ya se encontraban en la cumbre de éxtasis pero antes de terminar faltaba un paso

Yugi ¿estas listo para lo que viene?-dijo yami mirándolo a los ojos, le gustaba este juego pero no quería lastimarlo

Estoy mas que listo-dijo yugi lo deseaba lo quería dentro de si ahora

Yami mojo un poco sus dedos en el agua y metió un dedo dentro de yugi, comenzó a moverlo poco a poco; yugi se molesto un poco por dedo intruso pero luego sintió un segundo soltó un quejido, sintió el tercero y pego un pequeño grito el cual fue ahogado por un beso de yami, una vez que yugi estaba bien dilatado yami posiciono su miembro fue entrando despacio dentro de yugi, el cual comenzó a botar algunas lagrimas las cuales yami seco con sus dedos, una vez yami entro por completo dentro de yugi no se movió hasta que no le diera una señal

Ya puedes moverte- dijo yugi para que prosiguiera, yami comenzó a embestirlo suavemente pero no lo resistió mas y aumento mas la velocidad de las embestidas pronto los dos estaban en un frenesí magnifico, las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y certeras.

Ahhhhhh ya…mi…yo…yo- pero no pudo continuar ya que yami había puesto dos dedos sobre sus labios

Shhhhhhh no lo digas, no quiero que esto acabe- dijo yami mientras seguía con las embestidas, siguieron así hasta que ya no pudieron más, yami con una ultima embestida dejo su semilla dentro de su hikari y salió de su interior

Esta fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida, amo este juego-dijo yami saliendo del agua junto con yugi, se vistieron y se fueron a ver a sus amigos.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste no me presentare el fin de semana pero pronto publicare sayo….


	2. amigos y castigos

Yami y yugi estaban en kaibalandia esperando a sus amigos, mientras comían un helado, de repente yami se voltea hacia yugi y le dice

Oye yugi ¿seguimos con nuestro juego mientras esperamos?-dijo yami comenzando a acariciar su pierna

MmmM-dijo yugi reaccionando a su caricia, pero conservo la compostura, de repente quiso hacerlo sufrir, entonces se acercó y le beso apasionadamente luego descendió hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, morderlo, lamerlo hasta dejar marcas muy "rojas y visibles"

MmmM…ahhh…yugi-dijo yami cerrando los ojos a causa de el placer, le encantaba, un "amiguito" se despertó también quería jugar-mas…mas-dijo yami que ya estaba caliente

Yugi dejo su cuello y bajo su mano hasta su pierna acariciando lentamente, pasó su mano por la entrepierna acariciándola, cuando sintió que su miembro se estaba poniendo duro se separo y alejo dejándolo con su calentura

Ah?-yami reacciono y vio que yugi se había alejado y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

¿Yugi que haces? No puedes dejarme así-dijo un yami muy molesto

¿Por qué no? Jajajajajaja es divertido-dijo yugi riéndose de la situación de yami

¿Qué es divertido chicos?-dijo Joey que se encontraba detrás de ellos, juntos con bakura, ryou, duke, Tristán, malik, marik…y seto

Nada nada chicos-dijo yugi nervioso, mientras yami trataba de disimular su erección

Porque no nos subimos a los juegos-dijo ryou alegremente

¡Si!Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa-dijo Joey

No, yo quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna-dijo Tristán molesto

No, montaña rusa-dijo Joey mirándolo de reojo

"Rueda de la fortuna"

"Montaña rusa"

"Rueda de la fortuna"

"Montaña rusa"

10 minutos después…

"Rueda de la fortuna"

"montaña rusa"

AHHHHHH basta!-dijo bakura harto de esta tonta discusión-miren, aquí tengo una moneda, cara: montaña rusa, y cruz: rueda de la fortuna, bakura lanzo la moneda y salió cruz

Si! Gane gane ahora vamos-dijo Tristán saltando de alegría

Todos lo miraron como si fuera un loco pero al final fueron, cuando llegaron vieron que tenían que subir en parejas

Ah ok, bueno, bakura tu con ryou, duke y yo, yami y yugi, marik y malik, seto y Joey-dijo Tristán como si nada

¿Qué?! Estas loco yo no voy con ese¡-dijo Joey señalando a seto

Ni quien quisiera-dijo seto mirándolo con indiferencia

Arrgg maldito ricachón!-dijo Joey molesto

Perro sarnoso-dijo dándole la espalda

Ya tranquilícense, después me lo agradecerán-dijo Tristán tranquilamente

Al final cada pareja subió al juego, todos sonrojados excepto yami y yugi que se miraban con complicidad, cuando ya nadie los veía yami se acercó a yugi y puso los labios sobre su oreja, le susurro:

¿Que pretendías hacer al dejarme así?-dijo yami entre molesto y divertido

No sé de que me estas hablando-dijo yugi "inocentemente"

Tu sabes de que hablo-dijo yami mientras comenzaba a lamer su oreja

Eh… no se… de que hablas…-dijo yugi tratando de no gemir de placer

¿Así?-dijo yami irónicamente mientras descendía hacia su cuello y depositaba pequeños besos en el, luego metió una de sus manos por su playera para comenzar a estimular los pezones con sus dedos.

Yugi sabia que se lo merecía pero no le importaba mas bien lo disfrutaba, pronto acabaría ya el juego se detendría

MmmM… esta bien admito que… me lo merezco-dijo yugi rindiéndose

MmmM… sabía que lo admitirías, que lastima, disfrutaba poder castigarte-dijo yami dejando su labor y poder bajar del juego

Tal vez debería portarme mal mas seguido-dijo yugi mirándolo seductoramente

Deberías-dijo yami mirándolo de la misma manera

Una vez bajaron del juego, recorrieron todo el parque, se montaron en casi todos los juegos, comieron lo primero que veían…para cuando terminaron eran las 9:45 el parque cerraría a las 10:00.

Adiós chicos tenemos que irnos-dijo ryou acompañado de bakura

Nosotros también-dijo malik junto con marik

Adiós chicos-dijo Joey alegremente

Lo que sea-dijo duke sarcásticamente y se fue

Adiós-dios seto subiendo se a la limosina de su compañía

Los únicos que quedaron fueron yami y yugi, cuando llegaron a la casa subieron a la habitación, se bañaron y se pusieron el pijama dispuestos "dormir"

Buenas noches yami-dijo yugi sonriente

Ohhh… si que lo serán-dijo yami con ironía

* * *

Nota de autor: lamento si no he actualizado pero se me daño el teclado y mi padre esta haciendo un trabajo, hasta ahora le pedí prestado el suyo… les pido paciencia mientras yo no pueda actualizar lo hará mi amiga aloqua… pero tendrán que esperar esta en margarita la condenada ¿me escuchaste aloqua te los encargo ok?... sayonara comenten plis


	3. celos y pasiones

Era una mañana soleada y muy cansada por la agotadora noche que pasaron Yami y Yugi (Ishizu14: Ustedes saben a qué me refiero :3, aloqua: Yo nooo! Explícamee _!) Yugi se levanta, se pone una camisa larga que le llega hasta las rodillas y baja a preparar el desayuno, mientras tanto Yami se despierta, se da un baño, se pone un pantalón largo negro, se queda con la toalla en el cuello, el cabello mojado que le caía por los hombres y baja a la cocina (aloqua: Ay si Ay si como es su hikari entonces sabe donde esta Yugi, Ishizu14: Deja de hablar ¡Al fic!, aloqua: ok, ok pero no me grites u_u..) cuando ve a Yugi le sale una sonrisa picara, se le acerca muy silenciosamente y la abraza por detrás y empieza a besar su cuello y dejarle mordidas que deja unas marcas rojas en su cuello.

Yami se excitaba cada vez más por lo gemidos de placer que Yugi hacia cada vez que mordía su cuello, en eso Yugi se voltea y queda viendo a Yami con picardía, se muerde los labios y enreda sus brazos en su cuello y lo besa muy salvajemente, Yami baja sus manos a la cintura de Yugi y le empieza a levantar la camisa con mucha suavidad y acaricia el torso de mana con suavidad, Yugi mientras tanto gemía de placer mientras tras pasaba su boca por el cuello de Yami mordiéndole y dejándole chupetes rojos a la vista de todos (Ishizu14: aloqua estas bien? ._., aloqua está escribiendo mientras hace una sonrisa malvada, Izhisu14: Oye deja de hacer esa risa… ¡Asustas!, aloqua: buajajaja… ishizu mantén la boca cerrada mientras estoy con mi personalidad pervertida…, Ishizu14: ok, dejare que te encargues de todo) en eso Yugi pasa sus manos agarrando el rostro de Yami, en eso el empieza a seducirlo bailando danza árabe en sus piernas, Yami no aguantaba la excitación, cuando a hacerlo suyo sonó el teléfono…

No puede ser posible esto – Dijo Yami con una erección del demonio.

Jajá esa es mi venganza por lo de ayer en la rueda – Dijo Yugi lamiéndose los labios y con una mirada picara.

Yugi va hacia el teléfono y contesta para su sorpresa era Joey.

Hola Yugi! – Dijo Joey muy alegre.

Hola Joey ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Yugi con una voz dulce.

Vamos a hacer una fiesta en el club de tango para darle la bienvenida a la ciudad a tea ¿Quieres ir? – Dijo Joey emocionado.

Uhmm ok, será muy divertido – Dijo Yugi sonriendo y mirando a Yami que estaba desayunando.

Genial te espero haya invita a Yami también, ¿Vale? – Dijo Joey ya despidiéndose – Adiós.

Ok estaremos allí, cuenta con ello... Adiós – Dijo Yugi colgando el teléfono.

Yami ve que Yugi cuelga el teléfono y sonríe muy pícaramente y se le acerca, la abraza por detrás y le dice al oído.

¿Quién era? – Dijo Yami susurrándole.

Creo que alguien esta celoso – Dijo Yugi con risa picara.

Jajá que gracioso eres – Dijo Yami con una sonrisa burlona.

Gracias, era Joey nos invito a un club de tango para darle la bienvenida a tea a la ciudad – Dijo Yugi volteándose y pasando sus delgados brazos por el cuello de Yami.

Uhmm iremos – Dijo Yami agarrando la cintura de Yugi y dándole un beso salvaje pero cálido.

Yugi profundizo mas el beso, provocando que fuera más sensual bailando danza árabe en su pierna, movía las caderas de un lado a otro muy suave, humillándose cada vez mas solo para excitar a Yami con su baile sensual.

Yami estaba besando a Yugi muy salvaje cuando suena el teléfono, de nuevo…, esta vez Yami contesto quería sabes quién arruinaba ese momento.

¿Hola? Yami eres tú – Dijo Joey como siempre alegre.

Eeeh si soy yo ¿Qué querías? – Dijo Yami tratando esconder el pequeño enojo que tenia.

Ah, era para saber ¿Si vas al club de tango? – Dijo Joey con curiosidad.

Si voy a ir, con Yugi – Dijo Yami.

¡Perfecto! Nos vemos – Dijo Joey colgando el teléfono.

Yami volvió a lo suyo con Yugi pero no quería que alguien interrumpiera así que se puso una camisa y se monto en su lujoso Mercedes negro y fue a "pasear", cuando "paseaba" vio una tienda de ropa formal un traje blanco con camisa manga larga dentro del saco de color negro , corbata blanca y unos zapatos del más fino cuero griego y el más caro también, Yami se imagino a Yugi así haciendo que se excitara apenas lo pensara (aloqua: casi botas sangre por la nariz jajajajaja xD).

Yami estaciono su Mercedes y entro a la tienda a echar un vistazo (aloqua: si si si ya te creí Yami ¬¬) Yami se dirigió hacia donde estaba el traje blanco que vio antes, cuando lo vio y toco, era una tela muy suave y también muy costosa.

Uhmm puede que le quede muy bien, y como su piel es suave le vendrá perfecto con esta tela, se verá muy hermoso y sexy también – Dijo Yami con una sonrisa picara.

Se dirigió hacia una muchacha que trabajaba en la tienda y le dijo que quería comprar el traje blanco con los zapatos, se dirigió a la caja y lo pago con su tarjeta de crédito (aloqua: uhmmm esa tarjeta ¿Será mercantil o banesco? xD).

De camino a casa se paro en una tienda para comprar un chaleco largo blanco y bordes negros que le encanto, se bajo del carro y lo compro.

Cuando estaba cerca de la casa vio a Yugi hablando con un señor de cabello plateado que cubría su ojo derecho dejando el izquierdo en descubierto.

A Yami se le pareció muy conocido pero no recordaba a quien, cuando se acerco se acordó quien era.

¡Pegasus! Pensó un poco alterado, por la extraña visita al frente de su casa.

Se bajo rápido del carro, agarrando las dos cajas donde estaba el traje blanco, los zapatos y el chaleco y da pasos acelerados hasta llegar a Yugi, empujarlo y agarrarlo del brazo hasta llegar adentro de la casa.

Yugi lo miro un poco extrañado, ¿Por qué habrá hecho eso? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?, pero si solo estaba hablando con ese señor, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le diga un dirección? – Pensó Yugi mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

¿Por qué estabas hablando con él? – Pregunto Yami algo alterado.

¡Le estaba dando una dirección! ¿¡Que tiene de malo!? – Dijo Yugi alzando un poco la voz y parándose del sofá.

No tiene nada de malo, pero ese tipo es peligroso y ¡No hay necesidad de gritarme! – Dijo Yami gritando provocando que Yugi llorara y una de las cosas que odiaba era ver llorar a Yugi por su culpa.

Lo siento me altere demasiado – Dijo Yami acercándose a Yugi y abrazarla fuerte y hacer que dejara de llorar.

Yami se separo de mana y la beso muy apasionado, fue un beso muy cálido y a la vez salvaje provocando que Yugi dejara de de llorar y rodeara sus brazos por el cuello se esté profundizando mas el beso y haciendo que Yami se acostara en el sofá con él, quitándole la camisa a Yugi y el pantalón, lo único que le quedaba era su ropa interior, Yugi sonrió de forma picara y le empezó a quitar la camisa, después paso a quitarle la correa mientras besaba el cuello de Yami y mordiéndolo y dejándole chupetones muy rojos, después paso por besar su boca y hacer una sensual danza en su boca con su pareja, sus lenguas estaban danzando conforme a la excitación que tenían los individuos, Yugi empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de Yami y cuando estaba quitándoselo sonó el timbre indicándole que alguien estaba en la puerta.

Yami no quería atender el llamada de la puerta pero el timbre lo estaba aturdiendo ya que él o ella estaban tocando el timbre muy seguidamente.

Yami se separa, se abrocha el pantalón y se pone la camisa mientras Yugi iba a baño para vestirse, Yami abre la puerta de mala gana maldiciendo a la persona que había llegado en el momento inoportuno.

Abrió la puerta y mira que Joey estaba tocando, Yami se le quedo viendo maldiciéndolo en su mente, Joey lo vio y le sonrió con la boca abierta.

¡Hasta que abres la puerta! Quería decirte que Tea ya está en la ciudad – Dijo Joey desesperado y agitado.

¿Y? – Dijo Yami frio y cortante.

Que tenemos que ir ahora para el club de tango, tiene que vestirse ¡Rápido! – Dijo Joey un poco nervioso e hiperactivo.

Yami le dice que espera en el sofá que iba a vestirse, va al cuarto y saca su traje negro del armario y empieza vestirse.

Yugi sale del baño ya vestido con el traje blanco que le compro Yami, estaba muy apenado ya que no sabía que el tenia un muy buen gusto pero, la camisa… ¡Le quedaba un poco apretada! (aloqua: a mí no me gusta usar camisa apretada ._. siento que me asfixio xD) cuando vio a Joey esperando en la sala le dio mucho mas pena de la que ya tenía.

Se acerco a Joey y le pregunto que hacia allí, pero este se queda perplejo y con la boca abierta debido a que Yugi se veía muy lindo.

Yugi se sentó a su lado y empezaron a charlar y reír, Yami estaba poniéndose la corbata y el chaleco, baja las escaleras y ve a Yugi, estaba tan deslumbrante parecía un ángel pervertido uno de los más bellos.

Yugi levanta la mirada y se queda sorprendido al ver a Yami con su traje negro y camisa color rojo vinotinto todo un príncipe oscuro digno de admirar, sin olvidar los ojos color amatistas que tenia, es que eran tan hermosos y tenían un brillo único, los ojos de Yami cautivaban a cualquiera eran unos rubíes muy bellos.

Joey rompió el silencio ya era hora de irse al club, ya que tea llegaría en cualquier momento.

Ya en el club de tango, todos estaban preparándose para la sorpresa, Yugi y Yami estaban sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro mirándose ambos de reojo, contemplando la belleza del otro.

E n eso Joey grita – Tea ya llego, todos escóndanse para darle la sorpresa.

Todos se escondieron detrás de las mesas, jarrones, sofás pero Yugi se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de esconderse al lado de la puerta por donde entraría Tea.

Tea entro y todos salieron gritando - ¡Sorpresa! – Al unisonó.

Yugi sale de su brillante escondite y le da la sorpresa a Tea, cuando Tea voltea se queda asombrada de la gran belleza que poseía Yugi con ese traje blanco y negro que llevaba puesto.

Empieza a sonar un tango suave y Yugi invita a Tea a bailar, lo cual hizo que Yami se pusiera muy pero muy celoso maldiciendo a Tea en sus adentros.

Yugi ve que Yami está molesto por los enormes celos que le produjo haber invitado a Tea a bailar y sonríe con satisfacción, justamente lo que él quería, celos de Yami.

Cuando Tea y Yugi estaban en la pista, bailando al ritmo suave de la música sensual que habían puesto, Yugi le agarro la pierna a Tea mientras este inclinaba su cuerpo como lo hacen los de la pista de hielo.

Yugi le acariciaba la pierna suavemente, mientras Yami se mordía los labios y apretaba los dientes por los celos.

Malditos celos – Pensó Yami molesto (aloqua: Ups perdón por la grosería es que era la mejor forma de decirlo ·-·).

Yugi se dio cuenta de esto y se acerca al rostro de Tea a pocos centímetros de besarse, ya eso era demasiado, Yami por fin exploto de los celos, se quito el chaleco, la corbata y se desabotona la camisa hasta mostrar sus pectorales y pecho fuerte que tenia.

Yugi se quedo boquiabierta por el acto que había tomado Yami, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan celoso.

Yami agarra de la mano a Yugi y ponen una música y empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música pero siempre con sus cuerpos muy pegados, de repente ponen una música lenta muy lenta y sensual, Yami le quita la bufanda a Yugi dándole chupetes en el cuello que hacía que este gimiera de placer, Yami sube a su rostro y beso a Yugi muy salvajemente, mordiendo su labio inferior para que abriera su boca e introducir su inquieta lengua en esa dulce y húmeda caverna, las dos lenguas se juntaron para bailar una danza salvaje y suave, haciendo que pararan por la falta de aire.

Los demás estaba perplejos por las acciones que Yami y Yugi hacían, no sabían que eran capaces de eso, pero en ese momento se demostraba todo lo contrario (aloqua: aaah noo! Salió mi lado pervertido T-T).

Yami para de besar a Yugi y se van los dos del salón.

Afuera Yugi se queda sorprendido ya que no pensaba que hiciera algo como eso en público.

Yami abre la puerta de un cuarto y estaba todo oscuro y adentro había una cama (Ishizu14: ooooh que gran casualidad ¿No?) Yami lanza a Yugi a la cama, se quita la camisa y se pone encima de el, empieza a besar su cuello, dejándole marcas rojas en su cuello y pecho, Yugi le quita la correa y el pantalón a Yami para hacer su baile sensual, provocativo y sexy en la cama.

Fin.

Aloqua: buenu buenu chicas (y si hay un chico también aunque no creo ·-·) aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 3 de guerra de seducción :D (eeeeeeeeeh xD) buenu izhisu14 cuando estábamos en el cole me dijo que le ayudara a hacer el 3er capitulo ya ella tenía una idea pero necesitaba a alguien detallista muuuuy detallista, y me dijo que hiciera el 3er capitulo junto con la idea que ella tenía que era la del club de tango :3.

Ishizu14: nunca pensé que terminaríamos este capítulo… gracias aloqua de verdad graciaaaaaaaaaas me has salvado la vida.

Aloqua: no creo que las chicas te maten.

Ishizu14: no sabes lo que puede hacer alguien por que le sigan la historia ._.

Yugi: buenos días :D.

Yami: buenos días ._.

Aloqua: hasta que despertaron e_e.

Yugi: lo siento es que estuve ocupado anoche jeje.

Ishizu14: si ocupado teniendo se…daibdiuaysd.

Aloqua patea en la cara a ishizu14 provocando que ella se cayera al piso inconsciente.

Aloqua: bueno chicas :D arigatou gozaimasu por ver este capítulo… espero le haya gustado.

Yugi, Yami y aloqua: matta-neee.

Ishizu14: juro que me vengareee aloquaaa! Auch mi cachete….


End file.
